


Last Words

by Terapsina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Even the 'Happily Ever After' has angst in the very end, F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Last Words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person is born with the last words their soulmate will ever say to them written on their wrists and invisible to anyone but themselves. Asami has known that Korra is her soulmate for a very long time, and has never been anxious to be proven correct, but sooner or later that day comes for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this evil Soulmate AU idea today. And then was finally (finally) struck by the writing bug again. Please forgive me, this is utterly one of the most evil things I've done recently.

Asami had _known_ that Korra was her soulmate. And like everyone else she was in no hurry to see it proven. And there she might be counted lucky, because she did not learn it for many years to come. They survived the war with Kuvira, and then returned from their vacation in the spirit world, and survived many more battles beyond that. The Avatar lived a long life.

But Asami Sato lived a longer one.

The day Korra left her, raised only one warning. It would haunt her dreams for months before the answer came to her with a bouquet of flowers.

Asami’s last words to Korra were domestic beyond belief.

“We’ve run out of spices. Don’t forget to buy them on your way home.”

There was a sudden frozen look on Korra’s face that made something stop in Asami’s chest, but before she could continue Korra had twisted her fingers in Asami’s grayed hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Asami felt her head spin and her knees weaken as the blood in her veins seemed to suddenly almost hum with pleasure.

"I won’t." she spoke when she pulled back and then opened her mouth again as if to say something else, but then closed it. 

There was pain in Korra’s eyes, and Asami’s heart sped up again, but before she could comment, Korra had run out in her usual brash manner with one last glance at her wife before the door closed with a final click. It might have made Asami smile on another day, Korra's eternally hurried nature, but on this one something stilled it.

——-

When he... when _they_ came to inform the Avatar’s wife of Korra’s death, Asami didn’t believe them.

They spoke of how Korra had saved a woman being attacked by some benders in the bad part of Republic City near the market. But was then presumably overcome by their numbers. Some thoughtless junior officer mentioned how the Avatar was not as young as she used to be and was swiftly sent from the room with a harsh command by Mako.

Asami didn’t believe them.

Not until Mako brought her to Korra’s body and Asami was forced to see for herself. And yet it made no sense.

'I won't.' were not the words written on her hand. And so it couldn't be real.

Her wrist burned. The words etched there were suddenly more ugly than ever before.

And it made no sense.

——-

And then came the flowers.

The bouquet made from red tulips, and orchids, and white carnations and a sprig of jasmine. And a typewritten note urging her to go to Varrick’s mover theater that evening at nine sharp.

She would not have gone if it had not been brought to her personally by Jinora. She most definitely would not have gone if the Air Nomad hadn’t sent her that gentle, knowing smile, as if urging her the importance of her attendance. As if hinting… Asami did not dare guess, but felt herself hope all the same.

She did not realize the date until on her way she saw the red and pink hearts decorating nearly every street corner.

Day of the Valentine.

And then she could barely hold the pain from swallowing her enough to reach her destination. But reach it she did. And then she was led into the empty room, where a candlelit table was laid out for her, holding a glass of red wine, a box of her favorite chocolates and an envelope.

Asami opened it with trembling fingers and was met by the messy scrawl of her wife.

_Dear Asami.  
_

_You didn’t really think I would truly leave you, did you? We’ve been together for the best part of half a century, you should really know me better than that by now. Anyway, as you know Varrick has been owing me quite a few favors for a while now, and I’ve finally decided to cash them in while he’s still alive._

_Love always, Korra._

_P.S. Oh, by the way, don’t freak out._

The answer to why she would ‘freak out’ comes as soon as the mover screen flickers on and Korra’s grinning face shows up on it.

"Hi Asami, so I’m dead huh? Yeah, sorry about that, I’m sure it was a spectacular show people are unlikely to forget. Or it better be, can’t be one upped by Aang, that’d just be embarrassing."

Asami does not feel the tears coming, but she feels it as they slide down her face and blur her vision. She wipes them quickly, not willing to lose one moment of this gift. She didn’t think she’d ever get the chance to see Korra again.

"I hope you liked the flowers. You’re gonna be getting them every year from now, and I really hope it ends up being quite a few years, so don’t get any ideas." Then Korra’s face turns more serious and sadder by half. "I really wish you don’t ever have to see this, that we go together at a hundred and ten and that I never have to break your heart, but… lets be real here, I’m the Avatar, that’s really rather unlikely isn’t it? And I know myself well enough to know that if we ever get into a situation where we’re both about to die I’ll do everything, and anything, to make sure that you remain safe."

Asami feels like her heart is being ripped apart all over again, and yet she can’t help the laugh that fights inside her. Only Korra would go through all this trouble, - and she’s sure convincing Varrick to keep the mover theater empty on a Valentine’s day evening was _quite_ a lot of trouble. - just to leave Asami a goodbye message as close to in person as was possible.

Oh but she loves her. She’s loved Korra so long she hardly remembers when it began.

"I love you Asami. I don’t think I ever said it often enough."

"You did." Asami protests to herself, remembering all those mornings she woke with Korra whispering those words into her skin, until they left marks that felt truer than the secret one that was invisible to any eyes but her own. Those words meant more than the burning wrist that did not let her sleep for months now,

"I love you, happy Valentine’s. And Asami? I’m not going to say goodbye, I’m going to say that… I’m looking forward to seeing you on our next vacation."

And with a smile the screen went black and Asami dissolved into the tears she had been holding back since Mako knocked on their doors and delivered the news.

This time Asami feels herself believe. This time the words on her wrist matched the one’s her wife left her with.

_'I'm looking forward to seeing you on our next vacation.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I am very, very sorry.


End file.
